If we were meant to be
by ozblush
Summary: The Princess of the imperial moon is bethrothed to a Earth prince , so they can bring the war of the white moon and the earth to an end, follow the meant to be couple in there drama, love and comedy relationship.
1. Distraught! Be strong

_**New story for you guys. I was meant to do this earlier but I didn't know how to start it. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Apollo , are you sure this is the right thing?" Asked Queen serenity to King Apollo.

"If she really loves us then she'll understand , so don't worry my dear." Said King Apollo reassuring his silvered haired wife.

"We'll tell her after tea." She mumbled.

* * *

"She has been on those ice skate for ages , they'll get ruined." Sighed the princess of Jupiter.

"Makoto just leave her , she's having fun. Besides we all know you're the ice skating expert." Said the princess of Venus.

"Minako go tell her to get off the ice , it's almost time for tea." Said the princess of mars in despair

"Rei , just leave her she's enjoying her freedom before becoming the next queen." Mumbled the princess of mercury.

"Ami! We are going to become queens too!" Yelled Rei.

"Girls can you get Serenity off the ice please , dinner is ready." Said Queen serenity walked out and then walked back into the palace.

"Serenity! Tea is ready!" Shouted Rei.

"Huh?" Said the Princess of the moon losing her concentration and balance.

"Ahh!" Shrieked Serenity as she fell on to the ice.

"Whoops. My bad." Said Rei.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal Luna." Said queen serenity to her adviser , in human form.

"You're welcome your highness." Luna bowed.

"Yes thanks Luna." King Apollo said.

"Umm.. Not to be rude but would you princesses besides Serenity please leave the room we have a very important family discussion." Mumbled Serenity.

"Yes , my queen." Said Princess Venus as she walked outside of the room as the rest followed the leader.

"Mother , father ,what is the matter? Serenity asked suspiciously.

"We have planned for a marriage for you." Said Queen serenity.

"What?!" Shrieked serenity.

"I'm sorry but since we are at war with earth , the only way to stop the violence is to connect the moon and earth together." Sighed queen serenity.

"But mother!" Whined Serenity.

"No I don't want to hear it!" Yelled Queen Serenity.

"Father?" Asked Serenity as she looked at her golden haired father.

"I'm sorry sweetie but , we have proceed with the marriage." He Sighed and glanced at his daughter who was trying to choke back the tears but they all flowed down her rosy cheeks.

"And we are going to earth , tonight." Queen serenity said sternly as she got up a left the room , king Apollo followed shortly. Serenity stayed in the same spot , distraught she didn't know what to do. The princesses shortly came in.

"What's the matter Serenity?" Asked Ami.

"I-I-I'm getting m-m-married." Stumbled the princess of the moon.

* * *

"Endymion , the queen and princess are almost here!" Shouted kunzite.

"Yeah I know." He replied. Kunzite came into his chambers.

"What the heck your not even dressed!" Kunzite yelled.

"Yes , I am. I'm wearing my royal attire." He replied.

"Fine , whatever." Kunzite sighed.

"Hey kunzite , do you know what the moon princess is like?" Prince Endymion asked.

"I've heard she is a whinger but beautiful like her mother , Selene the goddess of the moon , but is usually called princess serenity." As kunzite babbled on. Endymion wasn't the one to marry this moon girl , his parents made him , but they were hiding from battle of the moon and earth. He didn't know what to expect.

* * *

**thanks for reading I'll upload another in a few hours. :)**


	2. My future husband

**_Since you guys wanted the second chap so bad here it is! Enjoy (p.s ththird chap will be submitted soon :) )_**

* * *

"Endymion! The guests are here." Said zoisite as the general walked into the room.

"Yes , I'm coming." He murmured as he walked out onto the balcony.

"The ballroom is this way your highness." Pointing to the west wing of the castle. Zoisite joined the prince on the balcony.

"Something wrong your majesty?" Questioned zoisite.

"Yeah.. I don't like the idea of this marriage thing. It's a shitty idea." Sighed Prince Endymion.

"Well.. It's the only way to save your kingdom and family. Come on we are going to be late." Zoisite said ushering the prince out of his chambers.

* * *

Prince Endymion waited patiently in the ballroom , while some servants were putting the finishing touches on the party. He started pacing back and forward. 'I could back down.. No that would ruin my reputation and my parents won't come back until we have won the war.' He thought . Time grew closer to the sixth hour. "The queen and princess are almost here , my ass."He muttered. Endymions patience was growing thinner every minute. The grand doors finally opened , Endymion stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed upon a blonde pigtailed , innocent looking girl with a crescent moon mark. He calmly walked up to the woman and girl.

"You must be Queen serenity." He said bowing at the silver pigtailed woman.

"Nice to meet you , prince Endymion." Replied Queen serenity.

"Nice to meet you." Boomed a male's voice.

"Evening , king Apollo." Prince Endymion spoke. Queen serenity nudged the blonde pigtailed girl next to her.

"Evening." She murmured angrily while crossing her arms and looked at the paintings surrounding the ballroom

"Evening princess." Endymion replied and eyed the princess carefully. 'She looks cute.' Endymion thought.

"Problem?" The princess retorted , noticing him eyeing her.

"Ermm.." The prince stumble.

"Serenity!" Whispered the queen harshly. While her father glared her.

"I'll take you around the palace." He smiled at the moon family.

"Wait for us!" Chorused four girls running towards the group.

"What's with all the racket?" Asked the generals.

"Oh sorry for the noise." Blushed Minako looking at Kunzite.

"Oh it's fine , we might thought it was someone else." Smiled Kunzite. The princesses got to know the generals and stayed close to each other. Serenity glanced back to find : Makoto and nephrite , Rei and jadeite , ami and zoisite and Minako and kunzite paired together.

The group stop to a holt to a bedchamber for queen serenity and king Apollo.

"Your room for the night , king and queen." Endymion said ushering them in.

After they said farewell they continued on , until Serenity was the last one. They came to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Your room , Serenity." He sighed . She walked in and glanced around the enormous room.

"You can have a different room , if you want." Endymion said.

"No thanks." She replied. Serenity spun around and walked up to Prince Endymion.

"Okay , be honest with me , do you want to get married?" Serenity asked.

"Does it look like we have a choice?" He retorted.

"I was just asking , you don't have to be so rude!" She yelled at him.

"Whatever." He replied with attitude.

"Okay goodnight." She said crossly and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door.

"This is surely going to be a living hell." Serenity sighed.


	3. Death!

A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the palace.

"Mother?!" Yelled serenity running towards queen serenity and king apollos bedroom. Serenity walked in , to see her mother kneeled down next to her golden hair father , with a huge flesh wound in the stomach and heart , in a pool of blood. Serenity gasped and walked towards her ,slowly dying , father.

"Daddy?" She said softly kneeling down next , to the pale looking king.

"Heh. Hello my precious daughter." He said softly and stroke his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy , don't die , please!" Serenity sobbed and clutched his hand.

"Serenity , be strong , your father isn't going to die." Her mother fake smiled through her tears. At the doorway there was a huge group of gasps.

"King Apollo..." Said Minako speechless.

"Don't worry , I'm fine." Apollo said, Serenity clutched her fathers hand harder.

"Daddy.." She sobbed through her tears. King Apollo's pulse got slower and slower.

"Daddy , your pulse!" Serenity gasped.

"Be good , serenity." Smiled king Apollo. King Apollo's pulse stopped.

"Daddy! Daddy talk to me!" Cried Serenity.

"My dear husband." Sobbed Queen Serenity.

"Daddy!" Wailed Serenity and laid her head on his chest and cried. There was nothing the inner princesses could do but mourn for the king.

* * *

Serenity was sitting in her room , she had been locked in her room for ages. She was thinking about her father. "Daddy..." She cried as tears fell on her bloody dress. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She said with stutter in her voice.

"Serenity , it's me." Said a male's voice. Serenity walked up to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" She said fake smiling.

"You don't have have to hide your emotions." Endymion mumbled.

"I-I'm n-not!" Serenity stumbled as her eyes turned glassy from tears.

"Oh really?" He scoffed. "Then what's this?" He said wiping a tear off her rosy cheek. Serenity collapsed onto his chest and cried all of her feelings out. Endymion carried her to her bed and sat her down.

"You alright now?" He asked.

"Yeah." She murmured and clutched on to his tunic as flashbacks came now and then.

"I'll stay for little longer." He said comforting her and kiss her forehead. Serenity blushed.


	4. Ice and snow

Serenity woke up as the sun beamed through the curtain. There was a loud snoring. It was Endymion! 'What the hell is he doing in my room?' Serenity wondered. Then she remembered. She sat up and moved her legs but was struck with a mass weight , she didn't notice Endymion was sleeping on her legs. She slowly moved her legs , Endymion stirred.

"Morning." He groaned.

"Shit! Oh.. Good morning." She replied.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled and walked out. Serenity got up and opened the curtains to let in the sun.

Serenity walked to her mother's room. She opened the door , there was no soul insight. She scanned the room , everything was cleaned up , but there was a note on the bed. Serenity walked over , picked it up and read it.

'Dear whom may concern ,

I have returned back to the moon for king apollo's death and I have gone so I don't get assassinated as well.

P.s , serenity you will be living here and also Luna and Artemis have been sent down to earth.

Sincerely ,

Queen serenity.'

Serenity gasped , she couldn't live down here with that jerk.

"Good morning , queen - oh serenity you're here." Smiled Minako and looked around the room. "Where's your mother?" Minako asked.

"She went back to the moon." Serenity sighed.

"Oh... Why didn't you go back with her?" Minako questioned.

"Because I'm living here." Serenity replied.

"Then lets go tell Endymion." Smiled Minako , serenity shyly nodded.

* * *

They both came to some big golden doors , Minako knocked loudly.

"Minako! What are you doing!" Whispered serenity harshly.

"Uh...knocking?" Minako replied smartly. Suddenly the doors swung open.

"May I help you , ladies?" Asked Endymion. Minako nudged serenity. Serenity gave the prince the note , he snatched it out her grasp. Serenity gave him a dirty look as he read the note. Endymion walked back into his room and shut the door on the two princesses.

"What an asshole!" Scoffed serenity.

"I know right?" Replied Minako.

* * *

Serenity sat at the table for lunch.

"Hi , princess." Said one of the servants.

"Hey." Serenity sighed.

"Here is your lunch." Smiled the servant.

"Thanks." Replied the moon princess. Suddenly Endymion walked in and sat down at the table. The two sat silently at the table. Serenity put her chin on the table and played around with her lunch.

"That's not very lady-like." Endymion blurted out.

"Does it look like I care?" Serenity retorted. After Endymion finished his lunch , he got up.

"Wait , aren't we doing anything today?" Asked serenity.

"No." He answered sternly.

"Lazy." She mumbled.

"Excuse me? I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas." The prince scoffed.

"Well I do have one thing in mind. By the way is it winter here?" She smirked.

"Yeah , can't you tell by looking outside?" He said pointing outside , it was a frozen waste land.

* * *

"God , it's freezing out here." Said Endymion with two sweaters on.

"Wow , really?" Said serenity with her normal princess dress on.

"Wha- how the hell can you be you be wearing that?" Endymion said surprised.

"Oi! Come join me!" Shouted serenity on the frozen lake with her ice skates on.

"Um... No thanks!

"C'mon! You're not scared are you?"

"Pfft... No!" He shouted and slowly walked to the frozen lake.

"Are you sure this is sturdy?"

"By far!" Replied serenity as she skated around. Endymion walked on the ice and instantly fell onto his butt.

"Ouch!" The prince cries out.

"You don't know how to skate do you?" Serenity said hanging over the prince.

"No..." He mumbled while blushing of embarrassment.

"Okay , I'll teach you." She smiles and holds her hand out. As time went on , Endymion gradually got better on the ice.

"You're doing it!" Giggled serenity holding Endymion's hand.

"Yeah I guess I am!" He smiled , as they skated slowly.

"I'm going to let you skate by yourself , while I skate around." She smiled and let go of Endymion's grasp and zoomed off. Endymion watched as serenity did all sorts of tricks. She did a full spin in the air and landed backwards while skating backwards. Endymion was blown away. "Nice moves." He clapped , Endymion slowly skated by himself he took every step as a caution , as serenity was doing a lap around around the oval lake , backwards , she didn't see Endymion slowly skating. "Ah! Move out of the way!" Screamed serenity. It was too late they both collided into each other.

* * *

"Idiot!" Mumbled serenity.

"Hey! You could of told me earlier!" Screamed Endymion.

"Maybe if you knew how to skate better!"

"Shut up! I'm a beginner! You're the idiot who thought they knew every about skating!" Mocked Endymion. They both opened there eyes and realised that they were on top of each in the snow. Endymion got up and pushed serenity onto the ground. "I give up." He murmured.

"How dare you push me!" She shrieked and serenity made a snowball and pegged it at Endymion's neck suddenly a squeal escaped him.

"You!" He shouted and dropped his skates and made a snowball at serenity make it hit her face.

"Oh , you didn't just do that." She shrieked

"Oh I did." He smirked. Serenity ran up to him a shoved a handful of snow down his shirt. He squealed again and threw a hand handful of snow on top of her head.

As time went on , the two royals forgot about the fight and squealed with delight as they threw snowballs at each other.

"They are meant to be." Smiled Minako as she watch the two fill the courtyard with laughter and joy.


	5. The party!

The two prince and princess , walked into the warm castle as they laughed it echoed through the silent hallway.

"So , I'm great at ice skating , aren't I?" Giggled Endymion

"Oh don't even bring that up! My head still hurts from knocking heads together." She laughed.

"You didn't answer my question." He teasingly.

"Yes , yes you are." She said sarcastically and did a huge smile.

"By the way , serenity how old are you?"

"I'm 21 , you?"

"23" he said proudly

"Endymion , whats you're favourite hobby?" Asked serenity.

"You're curious as a kitten , but my favourite activity is.."

"I see you two are getting along well." Said a familiar voice.

"Luna!" Shouted serenity as she ran towards a black cat.

"Hey serenity." She smiled

"Hey , princess." Said a male white cat.

"Hey Artemis!" She greeted the cat.

"This is Luna and Artemis?" Scoffed the prince.

"You're not a looker either." Frowned Artemis.

"They are not just normal cats , they can turn into humans." Serenity informed.

"By the way the engagement party is tonight." Sighed Luna.

"Ok." Replied serenity , Artemis and Endymion just glared at each other.

"C'mon lets get you ready." Said Luna ushering serenity towards her room.

* * *

They got to Endymion's room.

"Luna , this isn't my room." Stumbled serenity.

"Your mother says your sleeping in the same room with your fiancé ." Luna said. Serenity didn't like the sound of that.

As time went on , Endymion walked back to his room and opened the doors , to find serenity half naked in his room they both screamed of shock.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" He yelled with his eyes close.

"I have to sleep in the same room as you , my mothers order." She sighed and covered her breasts and womanhood.

"Great." He murmured and walked outside and closed the bedroom doors

* * *

Endymion's room was free now , he walked in and changed into his normal royal prince attire.

Endymion walked into the ballroom , with lots of chatting people and music , he started walking through the crowd to his seating area. Suddenly serenity walked in , with a white dress with golden roses laced into the dress , everyone stopped and stared , even Endymion. There were murmurs going through the crowd. Serenity walked over to the prince and sat down next to him.

"Carry on." Smiled Endymion , then the crowd continued talking and dancing to the music.

"You look , nice." Stumbled Endymion as he whispered in serenity ear. Serenity just blushed.

"Are these all your friends?" Whispered serenity back.

"Yep."

"Holy sh- I mean wow." Serenity said in awe as Endymion giggled.

"Hey Endymion." Said a blonde haired man.

"Hey motoki." As Endymion stood up and patted him on the back. "I'm going to hang out with motoki." Said Endymion while serenity nodded. The two disappeared in the crowd. Serenity was bored but didn't show it.

* * *

The crowd started dispersing , so only Endymion and motoki were still in the ballroom , Endymion said farewell.

Serenity walked towards the bedroom when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. "Hey , lovely lady." Said Endymion drunkly.

"You're drunk." Serenity frowned and got out of his grasp and continued walking. Suddenly Endymion pinned serenity against the wall.

"What are-" as serenity was interrupted by Endymion's kiss , her eyes were wide. He ended the kiss.

"Stop , Endymion!" Shouted serenity.

"No." He said and started kissing and sucking her neck. Serenity was kicking but couldn't because Endymion was crushed up against her.

"Stop it!" She cried.

"Hmm , no." Said Endymion as he caressed her right breast and kissing her neck

"Idiot!" She shouted as Endymion let go of her. Serenity slapped Endymion so hard that he fell over.

* * *

"Minako , can I sleep with you?" Serenity whispered as she stood next to the bed.

"Serenity , what's wrong?" Asked Minako sitting up.

"Oh um no reason." She said with a shaky voice. Minako ushered serenity over and they both fell asleep.


	6. Going back to the moon!

The morning sun came through the opened curtains. Serenity stirred when the sun beamed on her face. Serenity got up and stretched. She went out of minako's room when she heard a voice , a voice that inappropriately harassed her last night.

"Ok , we will definitely make it."

Pause

"Ok , bye now." Said Endymion and put the phone down and turned around to see serenity.

"Good morning." He smiled , serenity ignored him and walked towards her bedroom.

"Oi , what's wrong?" He asked.

"You must of been really drunk last night to not remember what you did to me." She said sharply.

"I did something to you?" He said cluelessly.

"You kissed me , gave me a hickey and caressed my breast." She said with a shaky voice. Endymion was speechless , the two didn't notice they had an audience. Serenity ran off with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you do that to our princess." Said Minako.

"You're a sex-crazed pig." Yelled Rei. Makoto and ami ran after the moon princess , Rei and Minako followed shortly.

* * *

"Serenity are you alright?" Asked Rei.

"Sort of.." Serenity sniffed , Rei came over and hugged her.

"I won't let any other man harass you like that , especially him." Rei whispered.

"Well he has the right to touch her , since they are getting married." Ami said.

"Still..." Sighed Rei. Kunzite came out , Minako ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you last night." Kunzite whispered in minako's ear , she just giggled. "I have to tell serenity something." He said. Minako led him over to the group.

"Kunzite has something to say to you , serenity." Said Minako , as she nudged him.

"Oh.. Um... You're going back to the moon for two weeks." He informed."But you girls are staying here to hold down the fort." He said turning towards the other princesses.

"What about Endymion?" Asked Rei.

"He accompany serenity to the moon." Kunzite replied.

"No." Serenity gasped with widen eyes and clutched her mouth. "I can't go with that jerk." Serenity scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment." Endymion said in response to her mocking. Rei shot up and stood in front of serenity. "Oh so I'm a criminal now?" Endymion said mocking Rei's action.

"Yes , you sexually harassed my best friend , you pig." Rei retorted.

"Actually I was drunk." Endymion said snidely.

"You still harassed her." Rei said.

"Guys stop!" Shouted Makoto.

"What do you want Endymion?" Asked Makoto.

"To tell serenity to get her ass ready to go to the moon." He replied.

"Excuse me?" Said serenity.

"You heard me." He smirked , serenity walked up to him , kicked him in the groin and slapped him leaving a red mark , serenity went back inside the girls shortly followed.

* * *

"Mother!"

"Serenity!" As the mother and daughter reunited in a hug , Endymion walked in a few minutes later.

"Hello Endymion." Smiled Queen serenity.

"Hello , your majesty." Said Endymion as he kissed queen serenity's hand.

"Follow me to your room." She smiled.

* * *

Endymion plopped down onto the bed.

"You know I'm really sorry." He sighed.

"I don't believe you." Replied serenity.

"It was the alcohol." He chuckled nervously.

"From now on you're not allowed to have alcohol." Serenity declared as she turned to her fiancé

"Fine." He huffed.

"Good." She smiled.


	7. Chatting and a kiss from a prince!

**Im sorry I haven't been uploading for awhile but I won't be able to upload any stories on weekdays only fridays and weekends. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Do you forgive me yet?" Endymion whined to serenity.

"I will if you stop whinging." She groaned. She glanced at the time : 10:00 pm.

"I'm going to bed." Serenity said to her fiancé.

"Ok , I'll be in later." Endymion said and kissed her on the cheek , serenity blushed.

Serenity walked to her room. She decided to forgive him since she got in trouble by her mother. She got changed into a white silk night gown , see through , given by her mother. She blushed at lingerie , Endymion walked in and saw serenity , he stopped and stared.

"Isn't a bit cold to wear t-that?" He stumbled , pointing at lingerie while he blushed.

Serenity looked down at her feet , she moved her eyes up to his torso and saw his bulge in his pants , and quickly looked up at his face. "R-r-remember w-w-what I t-told you? I don't mind the cold. Here on the m-m-moon it turns under t-t-ten d-d-degrees." She stumbled trying not to look down again. Endymion looked down and instantly fixed up his pants.

* * *

Serenity and Endymion sat on the bed , in silence.

"You still haven't told me your favourite hobby." Serenity said breaking the silence.

"Oh um... It's horseback riding." He replied.

"Horseback riding? What's that?" She asked. Endymion stared at her.

"I'll show you when we get back to earth." He smiled. 'He is pretty cute.' Thought serenity while smiling back at him. Serenity and Endymion kept chatting until they both got tired. Serenity was leaning on Endymion's shoulder , asleep.

Endymion moved his fiancé in a laying position on the left side of the bed and put the covers over her. Endymion laid down.

"Good night , Selene." He whispers before kissing her on the lips.


	8. Kiss every hour! What!

_**As you guys know I won't be able to upload until next friday. Btw this chapter things start to heat up (wink wink) Enjoy :).**_

* * *

Serenity stirred as the sun beamed on her olive face , her dark blue eyes fluttered open. She sat up on her elbows and looked around the room, she noticed Endymion had his left arm on her waist, looked at his face and smiled.

"He doesn't look like a terror, asleep." Serenity giggled.

"Good morning." He smiled, their eyes gazed at each other, they both leaned in. Endymion kissed serenity in the cheek, she blushed in reponse.

* * *

Serenity, Endymion and queen serenity sat at the table, queen serenity wanted to discussed something to the two.

"Since you two are getting married, I want you to interact with each other, not sexual interactions but I guess what couples do. I want you two to kiss every hour, on the lips." Queen serenity declared. Serenity looked at the time ; 8:50 am. 'Fuck!' Screamed Serenity in her head."Speaking of that, it's almost 9am." Said Queen Serenity pointing out the time. Princess Serenity got up and walked away, she needed air this arranged marriage wasn't going so well for her."And where do you think you're going?" Asked the Queen.

"To get some air."

* * *

Serenity walked out onto the balcony connected to her room, and leaned on the railing with her elbows, the wind blew her hair around, lightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Endymion. Serenity sighed and nodded in walked over to her and pulled her into a heartfelt embrace, she wrapped her hands around his back as he wrapped his hands around her waist. The grandfather clock chimed for the ninth hour of the morning.

"Great."serenity murmured under her breath.

"I guess we have to keep our promise to the queen." Endymion said as he gazed into her cobalt blue eyes, leaned in and captured her lips with his. To serenity it felt like a dream, she felt really dizzy. After they kissed for almost a minute, they were both blushing hard. Endymion's kiss lingered on serenity's lips, she wanted more.

"I will take you on a tour of my king-." Serenity got interrupted by Endymion's kiss, she got her wish, serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't want him to let go and he didn't want her to let go.


	9. Our wedding day!

_**Holy shit guys sorry haven't be updating much time fucking flies doesn't it? But holidays up coming up here in Aussie so I will be updating frequently (hopefully) so yeah...Anyway! Here is the ninth chapter! Enjoy (spoilers!: lemon may be included in the next chapter...)**_

* * *

Serenity kept thinking about the kissed her and Endymion have shared. She wondered what he would be like in sex, she instantly shook her head in disbelief, why would she think of such things?

"What are you thinking about?" Endymion questioned in a sexy voice, Serenity stiffened, she felt like he red her mind and swiftly turned around to face him.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled in response to his question, she wonder why she though of those thoughts.

Knock knock. As someone knocked on serenity and Endymion's door. Endymion opened the door, it was the maid, Sakura, she looked like she had bad news from her facial expressions. Sakura ushered Endymion out into the empty hallway.

"Endymion, I have some bad bad news for you." Sakura sighed.

"Go on." Endymion said.

"Um..erm, your parents have...a...been...poisoned." Mumbled Sakura.

"Ok, thanks." Endymion replied calmly, walked back into the bedroom, he had his hands on his hands on his forehead, now he knew how Serenity felt when her father died.

"What's wrong?" Asked Serenity.

"I just found how much you were heartbroken by your father's death because i have the feeling now." Endymion said with stutter in his voice.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." She gasped.

"It's fine." He mumbled and looked at his feet, Serenity walked over to him and pulled him into a heartfelt embrace.

"Don't worry, you still have me." As Serenity reassured her fiance. This man gave her mixed feelings but what she was feelings was love.

Two days later, Queen serenity had just told the couple they were getting married on Friday. Serenity's servants had gotten her things ready for the wedding

"I knew there was a fucking catch." Serenity said thinking out loud

"Are you nervous?" Asked Endymion.

"Uh.. Hell yeah our wedding is in two days!" She replied.

"Don't worry." He said kissing serenity.

Two days went pass and it was already Serenity's and Endymion's wedding day. Endymion stood at the end of the aisle next to priest, Endymion was dressed in a cream white tuxedo, a rose arch stood over the priest and himself. He waited patiently for his future wife to walk down the aisle. Suddenly the music started played, the wedding was beginning, Serenity and Queen Serenity entered the room, Endymion couldn't take his eyes off Serenity.

A few vows later,

"I , Endymion Mamoru Chiba, promise to love and care for you and will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." Endymion said after repeating every word the priest, while gazing into Serenity's cobalt blue eyes and gripped both of her hands.

"I, Selene Usagi Tsukino, promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to keep a sense of humor. But most of all, I promise to be a true loyal friend to you. I love you." Serenity smiled and gazed into Endymion's sapphire blue eyes.

"By the power vested in me , in holy matrimony , I pronounce Endymion and Selene , husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Said the priest, Endymion's lips crashed onto Serenity's and everyone starting clapping.

Endymion's Pov

'_After the party, serenity and I walked back to our room, holding hands. After we walked into the door we say of on the bed. Serenity got up and sat on my lap, she wrapped her legs around my hips._

_"So what now?" Asked Serenity._

_"I think I know." I grinned in reply while unzipping her wedding dress.'_

* * *

**_Sorry it wasn't that long guys but there is a cliff hanger so something is going to happen next! I wanna spill the beans but it wouldn't be awesome for the next chapter! L_****_oving the reviews !_**


	10. I love you?

_**Ok here is the next chap! I won't be uploading anymore this week , (Besides on friday last day of school finally!) Tuesday I have graduation, Wednesday i got a school pool party thursday clean up day , friday last day of school. I will upload on Friday afternoon then its school holidays! so i probably after that i will be uploading regularly! Anyway Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'I tore Serenity's wedding dress off, she tore off my shirt and unbuckled my pants, until she is wearing her white laced bra and matching panties and I'm wearing my grey boxers. _

_I capture Serenity's lips with mine, she parted her lips so I dipped my tongue into her mouth, exploring her small mouth. Then I started caressing her right breast, while using my left to unhook her bra. I slowly took it off, to show her pulp breast and firm pink nipples. I moved my mouth down to her firm nipples , licked the left and squeezed the right, serenity moaned out load. I enjoyed her cute little moans, which made me hard._

_After I stopped caressing her breasts, I slowly pulled of her white laced panties. I licked my lips and stared for a while._

_"Stop staring it's embarrassing." Whimpered serenity while blushing, I nodded in response. I moved my head down to her lower lips and starting licking and sucking her. Serenity moaned at my name and gripped onto my hair._

_Her wetness leaked into my tongue, I knew she was reaching her climax, I stopped licking her womanhood._

_"Endymion you're such a tease." She said panting, I smiled. " but it's my turn to tease you." She said and crawled over to me.'_


	11. A dream!

_**That authors note on chap 10 is a bit out of date :/ its holiday here in aussie (monday). So i'll change it , maybe, anyway enjoy this chap!**_

_**(Warning: Lemon is in this chapter!)**_

* * *

_'Serenity small hands traced down to my boxers, my boner stood out, how embarrassing, she giggled._

_"Is this for me?" Serenity winked. She looked up to my ace and slowly crawled up my body, purposely pushing on my hard member, and kissed my lips. After serenity ended the long kiss, she slowly pulled off my boxers, as my member became harder as she licked the tip. She licked the pre-cum oozing out, I moaned. Serenity took the tip of my member into her mouth and slowly sucking it, and slowly __putting my member into her mouth, until it was all the way in her mouth. She started sucking faster._

_"Oh...fuck..." I moaned. Suddenly serenity took my manhood out of her mouth._

_"I finished teasing you." She smiled, I blushed._

_I hovered over serenity._

_"Hey Endymion." Said a male's voice that came out of Serenity's mouth._

_" what the fuck?" I cussed.'_

Writer's POV

"Endymion wake up." Said motoki who shook Endymion countlessly.

'It was a dream, of course.' Endymion thought.

* * *

**Ha I got ya didn't I? Well lemon between them will have to wait... (Wink wink)**


	12. Wedding party and aftermath

_**Okay guys here is the next chapter! I forgot to do warnings and stuff like that in recent chapters...**_

_**(WARNING: Swearing , adult themes and course language. In this story..) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS ITS BELONGS TO NAOKI (AND I FORGOT THE LAST NAME) BUT THIS STORY IS OWN BY ME. ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Queen Serenity told me to wake your sleepy ass up," Laughed Motoki.

"Well besides that last part." He smiled.

"Great. What did I miss?" Endymion yawned

"Just dancing and chatting. The Queen told me to wake you up so you can have a dance with your wife." Said Motoki pointing to Serenity whom sat at a table looking at the dancing and chatting.

"Well okay." Endymion groan as he got up as he got up grudgingly and walked over to bored Serenity.

"Wanna dance?" He bowed and held out his hand Serenity took it walked her to the dance floor , which coincidentally, was playing a slow song. Serenity and Endymion slowly waltz to the song. The guest slowly started to dispersing, leaving a few guest left.

"Looks like the party is dying down." Endymion said still slowly dancing with Serenity, who then laid her head on his chest, she yawned.

"Yeah.." She replied and shut her eyes.

"Hey I have a question that been itching in the back of my mind"

"Go ahead..."

"Serenity... Are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" She said alarmingly, looked up and pushed away from him.

"Are you.. A virgin?" Endymion repeated, suddenly serenity slapped him across the cheek.

"How dare you ask me a-a atrocious, disgustingly question!" She replied angrily and stormed off. Endymion stood there cupping his red cheek.

* * *

Endymion walked back to his room, to find serenity sitting on the bed looking through the window at Earth, she immediately shot a glare at Endymion whom stared at her.

"You can sleep in a spare room tonight, I don't want to sleep with a perverted prince." Serenity and turned her attention to the blue and green planet. Endymion did what he was told and went to the spare guest bedroom at the end of the hall.

* * *

Endymion was already missing serenity's scent and her small curved body.

Aswell as serenity, who was missing Endymion's natural body heat.

The arranged couple were falling for each other.


	13. Surprising Christmas Gifts!

_**hey guys long time no see! I was going to upload this on Christmas but I was busy and i wasn't finished with this chap but here it is! Merry Christmas and happy new year!**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or its characters!**_

_**(warning: sexual themes and references , swearing and graphical themes!)**_

* * *

The sun beamed through the open curtains, into the royal bedroom. The midnight blue eyes slowly opened, jet black hair covered his black eyebrows and forehead. Endymion slowly got up.

"About time you woke up." Said a female voice.

"Huh?" Endymion said confusedly.

"Here. Get dressed and get your ass up we're going." Said the female voice with more demand in her voice. The woman threw Endymion's normal prince attire. Endymion's eyes got use to the sun beaming into the room, there stood Serenity, frowning.

"Did you not understand me? I'm not speaking fucking French ,you dimwit."

"Excuse me? You do not have to be so fucking rude." Endymion said getting up and getting his royal attire , while Serenity glared at him.

"By the way can you get your head out of your ass its not a hat." Endymion insulted Serenity.

"Whatever, be ready in 15 minutes. The servants have already packed your stuff." Serenity said with attitude and strolled out of the room.

* * *

5-10 minutes later

Endymion came out.

"Get your stuff and wait in the courtyard." Serenity bossed Endymion.

"Bit bossy today,hmm?" Endymion said.

"Can you shut up?" Serenity hissed and made her way down to the royal garden, whom sat Queen Serenity looking at her reflection in the pond with the earth hanging over her.

"Good morning, mother." Serenity curtsied behind her mother.

"No need to do that my princess." Queen serenity said without taking her eyes off her reflection.

"Well, I guess this is farewell." Sighed serenity, as she knelt to the ground and rested her head on her mothers' lap. Queen serenity placed her hand on her daughters head.

"Take care dear Selene." She said looking into to her daughters cobalt orbs.

"Yes, mother."

"I expect grandchildren too." Joked Queen serenity.

"Heh, yeah right..." Scoffed serenity.

"And no bossing or being a bitch to your husband." Sighed Queen Serenity, Serenity was shocked at her swearing, which she only used when being serious.

"I miss you already." Whispered Serenity.

"Selene, you have to go somebody is waiting for you.." Cooed the queen. Serenity slowly turned her head towards the moon kingdom, there stood a silhouette, it was obviously that bastard of a prince, Endymion.

"Bye mother. I love you." Whispered Serenity.

"I love you too my Sweet Selene." Replied Queen Serenity kissing her moon child on the forehead. Serenity strolled towards the moon castle, to her husband. Her head hung down towards her white as snow royal dress ,with the circle ruffles, her gold bead belt and the gold matching bracelet. Serenity neared her destination, her husband's side.

"I thought I told you to wait in the courtyard, I wasn't speaking French." Whispered serenity.

"Well you were taking forever-" Endymion stopped talking when he saw a crystal clear tear run down her rosy cheek.

"Well, there was a reason, you- you-you idiot." Serenity whimper looking into Endymion's midnight blue eyes, as tears flowed down her crimson red cheeks. Endymion was feeling guilty after calling serenity those names and insults, this princess knows how to bring a man down, on the inside. Before he knew what his body was doing, his heart took over and embraced Serenity.

"Come on we have to get going before dark falls." Endymion cooed taking Serenity's hand , gently, and led her to the courtyard.

* * *

Back on Earth

Endymion and Serenity entered the Earth castle, a huge pine tree, covered in ornaments , garlands and a variety of brightly coloured lights. Serenity stared in awe.

"What is this?" Serenity gaped without hesitating to look at the Earth prince.

"It's a Christmas tree." Endymion said, serenity was still memorised by the glowing tree.

"C-christ mass?" Serenity said sounding out the syllables like a child, Endymion giggled at her childish act.

"I'm guessing you moon people don't have Christmas..?"

"Yeah. What's Christ mass?"

"Christmas is a celebration of a birth of a saviour."

"Oh." Serenity said processing the definition of the strange Earth event.

"Oh that reminds me! It's Christmas today and it's where we exchange gifts to one another." Endymion as his face lit up like a light bulb turning on.

"Follow me." He said gesturing Serenity to follow him, Serenity sighed and shortly followed.

Serenity stood at the door of their bedroom, for some reason Serenity was blushing a crimson red. Endymion opened the white door.

"Sit on the bed." Endymion demanded, serenity did what she was told.

"Endymion what are you doing?" Serenity sheepishly while a blush crept onto her cheeks as Endymion leaned in with his hand behind his back

"Merry Christmas , my sweet, Selene." Endymion whispered into Serenity ear. Endymion then held out a little white box. Serenity softly picked up the box and opened it. There , sat a golden star shaped locket.

"Open it." Endymion cooed.

Serenity opened the middle of the gold star locket, a beautiful melody started playing , whilst a crescent moon circled around a pink pearl, which lit up.

"This.. This is..." Serenity gaped.

"You don't like it?" Endymion said softly.

"No..." Serenity said, Endymion dipped his head down in disappointment.

"I love it!"Serenity shouted and jumped into Endymion's arm, which whom fell back , Serenity sat on Endymion's lap, she giggled.

"Well that was unexpected." Endymion chuckled as a light blush crept on his olive face.

"Expect the unexpected." Giggled Serenity, then all of the bright and happiness drained away from her goddess like face. Endymion was shocked and the happiness drained from his face when he saw his wife's facial expression change drastically.

"What is it?" Endymion said breaking the tension and silence.

"I..I didn't get you anything." Whispered Serenity as she dipped her head in disappointment and closed her eyes as if she was about to shed a tear.

"No..no it's fine because you didn't know about it." Cooed Endymion.

"No! I'm going to find you the most lovely gift in the whole cosmos!" Serenity said confident and jumped up from Endymion's lap.

* * *

Serenity had walked around every inch of the castle pondering what she should get for her husband. She stop at the farthest corner of the fence surrounding the huge Earth castle. Serenity notice a small shine in the corner off her eye, she swiftly turned around , to find a patch of glistening roses , with morning dew plastered all over them.

"Perfect! I'm sure Endymion will love them." Serenity screamed to herself aloud, serenity ran over to the beautiful flora. Serenity didn't bring any gardening tools, so she couldn't cut them, only thing she could do is pluck them out carefully, almost weeding the beautiful floral patch.

Serenity had plucked five crimson roses already, with a few scratches from the thorns. She was about to pick the sixth one until her back was struck with an excruciating pain.

"Ah, shit. I think I should head back now, I can pick more later with the correct tools." Serenity groaned as the pain tore through her back, she slowly got up , almost falling over, and got back into the security of the castle's protection. The pain continued tearing through Serenity's back, the princess stumbled a bit , gripping the flowers with her white royal attire. Her vision was going blurry until she saw a figure, she slowly stumbled towards the figure. The pain grew more as she kept walking , it dug deeper, Serenity gritted her teeth, she fell to her knees, still gripping onto the flora, she touch the painful stop her back, she felt liquid. She slowly brought her shaking hand to her sight, there was blood, blood all covered her left hand.

"Serenity?" Yelled a male's voice, Endymion...

"Endymion..."

"Help me..." Serenity whispered, Endymion ran to his wife and cradled her in his arms. Her cobalt blue eyes started fading until her eyes were shut. Endymion had blood all over him, a knife stuck out of his wife's back...

* * *

**_Ooh cliffhanger lol anyway i'll update later this week or something I made one extra long it was meant to be a Christmas special... Anyway so long for now_**


End file.
